A Slytherin Twist
by AnonymousSuper
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are resorted into Slytherin. Harry and Ron go crazy. Draco is curious. Blaise is confused. Secrets will be revealed. Read how it will all unravel.
1. Chapter 1

The Dinner

 _I don't own anything_

 _"Hurry up Hermione" yelled ginny as they were on their way to lunch and the resorting ceremony._

 _"Im coming" said Hermione._

 _Once the girls got there they sat at the Griffindor table with Ron and Harry._

 _"Hey Hermione" said Ron with a flirty smile."Barf " interrupted Ginny with a disgusted expression._

 _"Shut up Ginny " Ron shot back._

 _"Attention students" headmaster Dumbledoor said and everyonestopped talking._

 _"The resorting ceremony will commence ._

 _We will do it in pairs, first up are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini" ._

 _Draco and Blaise walked up to the professor._

 _They weren't nervous because they knew where they belonged._

Finally the headmaster spoke up, " it seems that both of you are still in the Slytherin house" he said with a blank expression.

"Of course what other house would want that silly git" Harry quietlymuttered to Ron.

Ginny heard this and her first thought was" well that 'silly git ' happens to be a better shag then you". While Draco and Blaise walked back to their tables with grins on their faces.

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter step up" Dumbledoor called out and both of the boys walked to him. Harry threw Ginny a quick loving smile.

Ginny didn't notice because she was staring longingly at Draco who threw her a lustful look that made her blush and look away.

"Both of you are still in the Griffindor house" Ron and Harry walked back and before they sat down Harry whispered " I don't know why we're doing this if everyone will stay in the same house".

Soon Dumbledoor announced the next pair

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger please come foward".

While they were walking Draco was looking at Ginny's ass the entire time.

After a long talk with the sorting hat Dumbledoor said "you are both in the Slytherin house".

The room was soquiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"WHAT" yelled Ron outraged

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still don't own anything**_

"Shut up Ron " Hermione shouted frustrated.

"But-" Stuttered Ron

"Look Ginny and I will nicely ask the headmaster to put us back in Griffindor" Hermione explained calmly

"Where is Ginny?" Asked Harry

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons Ginny and Draco were breathing heavily.

Draco who collapsed on Ginny rolled off of her still trying to catch his breath.

"Again that was the best sex ever" Ginny said breathing evenly.

"Just think,now we could have a lot more because your a Slytherin" a verysated Draco said.

"Oh yeah"

"When are you gonna tell the clown you call a brother that we're together"

"Tomorrow after class".

Draco stood up and got dressed," well gin I have to go help Blaise break up with Daphne. I will see you tomorrow".

Draco said beforehe kissed her then left.

After Ginny got dressed she went to her room to pack her stuff.

One her way she ran into the golden trio who looked very suspicious

"Hey guys" Ginny said awkwardly

"Where have you been" Harry demanded

"None of your business that's exactly where I was. Why do you even care"Ginny said already mad.

"Well since we're together I think you should tell me where you were" Harry said confused that she would even ask that question

 _ **Are they really together or is he delusional?**_

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

"Harry James Potter we are not together because you decided that you wanted Cho Chang and now that she graduated andyour bed is cold you expect me to make it warm at night. Now if you must know I was shagging my boyfriend senseless" Ginny

said

"Who is he" Harry asked now very pissed

"Again none of your business"Ginny said annoyed

"Guys we have better things to do, like asking the headmaster to switch back houses" Hermione interrupted

"But I don't want to change house now I could see my boyfriend a lot more because he is a Slytherin" Ginny said

"What no my sister will not date any Slytherin scum" Ron said outraged

"You are really stupid if you think that's Ginny stop me" said Ginny turning around but Harry grabbed her arm and forced her into a kiss.

Ginny was so shocked that she responded. She thought that she would feel butterflies in her stomach but instead she felt a cold tongue trying to push threw her lips. She pushed Harry away and slapped him across the face.

"You shouldn't touch my property Pothead cause I don't wanna have detention for breaking your face" out of no where Draco came and threatened Harry.

"She is not your property" said Harry.

"Ok but she is my girlfriend" Draco said smugly

This time Ron didn't scream or yell, ... He fainted.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything**_  
 _ **  
**_

Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Hermione were all standing around Ron's bed when he abruptly woke up mumbling something about Ginny and Draco.

"Ron, mate are you okay" asked Harry very concerned for his friend.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had a dream where my dear sweet sister admitted that she is shagging Malfoy. It was adreadful sight but I'm glad it's over" Ron said with a sigh of relief.

"Actually Ron that wasn't a dream, it actually happened'' Hermione informed him.

"There is no way my sister is going to go anywhere near Malfoy or his manhood" Ron shouted with rage.

"My dear brother I'm afraid that you can't tell me what to do" Ginny said with the famous Malfoy smirk that scared Ron.

"Come on Hermione, let's go pack. Blaise really wants to meet you. He has a huge crush on you" Ginny said before taking Draco's hand and walking away.

Ron glanced at Hermione who was now beet red "see you guys later" she murmured before leaving both Harry and Ron seething with jealousy.

 _ **To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

Once Hermione arrived at her room she started to pack her stuff. Ginny and Draco had gone off somewhere and she was guessing the broom closet. Suddenly she was spun around and hit a hard chest. She looked up and saw none other then Blaise Zabini smirking  
down at her.

"Hello Granger I have decided that you are my new roommate" said Blaise

" uhhhh- ummm" Hermione stuttered before she was pulled into a kiss. Electricity went from he lips to her very core. She kissed back with equal vigor and ended up pushing him against the wall and clawing at his robes. Blaise took off his shirt and pushed  
her to the bed ready to ravage her when he was pushed to the wall with a wand at his throat.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl" hissed none other the Ronald Weasley

"Ronnnnn get off him" shouted Hermione pissed that Ron interrupted her moment with Blaise.

Ron reluctantly let go and turned around ready to shout at Hermione when he was slapped across the face so hard that he stumbled backwards letting go of Blaise who was ready to rip his head off for even thinking of touching him.

"That is for barging in like a big oaf and claiming me as yours when we are not even together" Hermione hissed at him

"Buuuu- but Hermione I thought we had a thing. Everyone knows that we are gonna get married and have kids and spend the rest of our lives together" Ron tried to explain.

"Wow, he's more delusional then Potter" Blaise muttered to himself

"Everyone but me Ron" said Hermione said

"That doesn't mean you have to shack up with the Slytherin scum" Ron hissed "Look you and I belong together and j won't give up until you realize that" he said with a determined voice before he left.

Before Hermione could say a thing Blaise attacked her lips and she didn't stop him.

 _ **To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was walking through the halls when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around only to find pug-faced Parkinson. Before she could say anything she was pushed against the wall with a wand at her throat.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you dirty piece of trash" Pansy hissed

"Last time I checked Draco is disgusted with you because you slept with half the 6th and 7th years just to prove that you are wanted. It's pathetic really" Ginny said smugly before she punched Pansy in the nose and walked away without a care in the world.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ ****_

Ginny and Hermione sat at the Griffindor table for the last time. Harry who has been trying to hold Ginny's hand was sitting across Ron who was also trying to hold Hermione's hand but also telling her what they should name their five children.

"Ok that is it" Hermione shouted before she signed "Ron I don't want to have children with you and right now I can't even stand you".

"Hermione what you say if mum found out about what you are saying she will break down into tears" Ron said embarrassed that she would say that.

"Ron leave her alone" hissed Ginny the she scoffed saying " you are so clingy". Then she slapped Harry's hand away from hers.

"Ginny, I know that you think that youwill nevercome back to me but we are soul mates meant to struggle before finding peace and love and I know that we both love each other" Harry explained with a dreamy expression.

"Fuck off Potter" Ginny spat before walking away and grabbing Draco's face and roughly kissing him in front of all of the students. She grabbed his hand and dragged himto her room leaving everyone speechless


	7. Chapter 7

Ron and Harry were both in their room having nightmares about Ginny and Hermione. They have been having dreams of a double weeding all week. Harry who had enough decided to wake screaming something about Blaisewhich woke up Ronvery concerned  
/for his friends sanity.

"HarryI'm gonna ask you this only because I care, are you on drugs?" Ron asked carefully.

"We have to do something about those death eaters moving in on our girls" Harry told Ron.

"Harry their just trying to make us mad and I'm not falling for their plan. I can't just give up the minute Hermione decides she wants to play a game, this could spice up our relationship". Ron said confidently

"You don't have a relationship because her and Blaise already shagged. I bet their shagging right now" said Harry.

"No they are not. I see for myself" Ron said before leaving

Inside Hermione's room no sounds could be heard, that is because there was a silencing spell cast. Inside Hermione and Blaise were screaming each other's names at the top of lungs before coming down from their highs and immediately went to sleep.

The door cracked open with Ron trying to sneak a peak hoping it was a half naked Hermione in there only to find both Blaise and Hermione cuddled up together both very naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" he shouted waking both of them up. "Avad-"Ron said about to kill Blaise when Harry put his wand away.

"I can't believe you would do this to Ron Hermione. You're such a slut for sleeping with a deatheater" said Harry making Hermione tear up.

"Get the fuck outta here Pothead before I hex your ass off" Blaisesaid angrily.

"Fine, lets go run" Harry dragged a unwilling Ron back to their room

 _ **To be continued**_


End file.
